It could have happened
by Mandi-girl
Summary: Kel's not page, and is visiting Corus. What ever could happen? Chapter 4 is now available for your reading pleasure....
1. The first day in Corus

Whew! 'Bout time I got back to things. Okay everyone, this story screams for some explaining. My story takes place when Neal and the gang are squires. The catch? Kel never became a page. She stayed in Mindelan. Of course, Kel will be out of character, just a bit though. There will be romance, that's the other thing. I am a huge Kel/Cleon shipper. But when I came up with the idea for the story, Neal just ^ groan ^ seemed to fit into the plot better. Anyway, enough of boring 'ole me! On to the story....  
  
Disclaimer: Do we really need this? My creative genius didn't come up with the characters. T.P's did.  
  
It could have happenedBy: Mandi girl  
  
The sun rose above the horizon as Keladry of Mindelan awoke. She sat up in bed and let out a quiet yawn. She looked around as Maylin, her servent, came in.  
"Beautiful mornin', my lady." She said as she drew the drapes, allowing a few golden rays into the room.  
"Yes it is," Kel replied as she got out of her warm bed and made her way her bath.  
"There is hot water ready for you, a towel hanging, and your mother says breakfast shall be ready soon."  
Kel's mother rarely made breakfast, but today was special.  
"Oh, Maylin. Do I have any clean gowns? I'm going.."  
"I know. You have plenty of clean gowns packed for your trip. Do tell Sir Conal hello for me."  
"I will," Kel replied as she stepped into the steaming water, "He will be very pleased to hear from you."  
Kel relaxed in the bath as she thought about the day ahead of her. She was embarking on her first trip alone. Her brother, Conal, was offering to show her around Corus, and she gladly took him up on that offer. She had heard squire choosing was going on, and she had always wanted to she how fighting in Tortall differed from that in the Yamani islands. Conal always enjoyed her company, and Kel loved the idea of traveling alone.  
Ilane of Mindelan served egges, ham, and a warm loaf of bread for Kel. Kel, however, was so excited that she hardly touched her food.  
"Keladry! Eat your food, or you won't have enough energy for the long trip."  
Kel shrugged, and began to pick at her food. She had to leave soon. Her mother food, water, and a few extras in a bag for Conal and Kel. Kel packed her bags onto her horse, Midnight. She kissed her parents good-bye and got onto her black horse. She clicked her tonge, and set off for Corus.  
At about noon, when the sun was high, Kel took a break. She sta under a tall tree and ate some ham and bread. After, she relaxed and thought about her five-day trip. A cool breeze refreshed Kel as her hair, which fell just below her shoulders, waved slightly. A few minutes later Kel got up. I fshe was to get to Corus by sundown, she had to hurry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Conal met Kel about a mile from Corus. They both dismounted their horses, and Conal hugged Kel fiercly.  
"Kel, it's so good to see you."  
Kel laughed, "Good to see you, too Conal."  
Conal let go, and looked her up and down, "Mithros, Kel! What a fine young lady you have become! I'll have to guard you from all the young men in Corus."  
Conal led Kel into town. He talked about the city, and kel nodded as if paying attention. She looked as people, shops, animals, and buildings passed by.  
Conal lived very close to the palace, in a small house provided by the King. Conal served as a forgin advisor to Jonathon. He helped with treaties, communications, and other affairs. His knowledge of the Yamani islands was a great advantage.  
Conal led Kel to a cozy loft, "This is your room, you can unpack later," Conal smiled, "I have a surprise for you."  
Kel played along and covered her eyes, "What?"  
Conal went into a closet, "Open your eyes," he held out a long, emerald green dress fit for a princess.  
"Oh, Conal it's beautiful."  
"The King has chosen a few of his trusted knights to have first pick of squires. Luckily I am one of them. He's throwing a banquet for us tonight so we may see the squires, they're serving."  
Conal walked out, whistling. Kel smoothed out the dress, admiring every feature, and changed into it. She brushed her light brown hair until it fell just right. She applied some face paint, and hooked a simple gold chain around her neck.  
Conal called her down. He and kel walked to the palace. It was a rather short walk, but Conal kept her entertained. Once at the palace, Kel lost all intrest in what Conal was saying. Her eyes were lost in the artwork, the sculptures, and portraits.  
"Kel?"  
She turned to realize Conal had stopped about ten yards behind her, "Sorry."  
Conal escorted his sister into the banquet hall, where the King and other respected knights were sitting.  
"Sir Conal, who is your lovely guest?" The King asked kindly.  
"My youngest sister, Keladry of Mindelan." Conal replied pulling out a chair for Kel.  
Voices of welcoming and greeting were said as Kel settled into her seat. Conal and the other men began talking, unaware of the fact that Kel was completely left out. Afetr the first course was served, Kel decided to get out. She excused, and made her way into the hall.  
Kel wandered aimlessly, looking for a bathroom. Kel had practically given up when someone noticed her confusion.  
"Can I help you?" Kle turned to face a tall young man with light brown hair and emerald eyes. She remembered him to be one of the squires, but he seemed to be far too old.  
"I..uh..can't find a bathroom."  
The young man had a slight twinkle in his eye, "You asked the right person, my lady. I know this place like the back of my hand. I've been.." his voice trailed off.  
Kel tapped her foot.  
"Bathroom. Right."  
The young man led Kel to the bathroom. She came out five minutes later to find him standing against the wall.  
He smiled, " Thought I'd escourt you back." He held out his arm.  
She placed her arm in his. Just before they reached the door, the young man turned to Kel.  
"Do allow me to introduce myself. My name is Nealan, Nealan of Queenscove, but call me Neal," he kissed Kel's hand, "And yours would be?"  
"Keladry of Mindelan," she replied.  
Neal looked Kel in the eyes, "Well Keladry,"  
"Call me Kel."  
"Well Kel," Neal bowed slightly, making Kel laugh, "Untill we meet again," he trotted off, leaving Kel all smiles as she walked back into the banquet hall.  
  
So, how'd I do? There is a big surprise at the end of the series, so keep up! Review pro favor. For anyone that does not know, that means please. Love to all!  



	2. Second day

Hey alls! Thanx for all the reviews. I want to thank, uh...God, I don't remember the name but you suggested that Kel teach Neal her combat arts. Good idea! I had not thought about that. My friends at school are all worried cause Kel's so out of character. But she has to be, right? That was the point...anyway, here's the next part.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Keladry," Neal repeated the next day for about the thousandth time. He sighed happily, that is until a chunk of bread hit his forehead.  
"Let's not talk about girls, I'm depressed as it is," Merric said in a sad tone.  
"Why?" Seaver asked.  
"My knight master is Sir Ian."  
"And..."  
Merric looked at Neal, "And he travels. A lot. I won't get to stay here."  
There was a bit of silence as the boys realized what was happening, "Well, you're lucky,"   
Neal broke the silence as all the boys looked at him.  
"What!? Why?" Merric said, shocked.  
"You get action. I get books, paperwork."  
"But you can stay here. Sir Conal works for the King, an advisor I believe."  
"Yeah, and he's highly respected," Roald added.  
"You can learn a lot from Sir Conal of Mindelan."  
"What?" Neal looked at Cleon, "Mindelan?"  
Seaver looked at Neal, "Yeah, you didn't know he was Keladry's older brother?"  
Neal shook hi head, "No, I didn't realize."  
"Probably too busy thinking about her beautiful eyes." Merric smirked.  
Neal threw a glare at Merric, "Well, I guess I'll be seeing her more often."  
"You sound..scared to see her again."  
"I'm nervous, if that's what you mean."  
Roald raised his eyebrow, "Since when are you nervous about meeting a girl?"  
"Since now, I guess."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kel wandered around her brother's house. He had gone the meet with the King at the palace. She looked through a bookcase in the front room, and finding something interesting, she sat down with it. Just as she was getting into it, there was a soft knock on the door.  
She sighed, "I'm coming!"  
Kel opened the door, but not to her brother, as she expected.  
"Kel! Uh, hello." Neal got a nervous feeling in his stomach, something he had never felt facing a girl.  
"It's Neal, right?" He nodded, "What do you need?"  
Neal paused and looked for Conal behind her, "Is your brother here? I have something that he needs."  
Kel was taught to always make eye contact when she talked to someone; it was polite. Neal's eyes, however, were too strong for her to look into. The green gaze caused her to look away, "He's not here, Neal. He should be back any minute though," Neal nodded, "You can stay here if you like."  
"Okay, I guess." Neal walked through the door and sat down on a chair by the fireplace. He watched as Kel served tea for the two of them. She handed him the cup.  
"Thanks Kel. Uh, you're reading about Tortallan war heroes?"  
Kel looked at the book, "Oh, I just picked that up. It's interesting though."  
Neal set the cup down, "I could tell you a lot about that subject."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, I've met some of them since my father is the chief healer."  
Kel was impressed, "Well, I seem to know a lot about the Yamani islands. I lived there for a few years."  
"Now I'm impressed. I've heard about the combat arts there."  
"I can teach you."  
Neal raised his eyebrow, "You can. How good are you?"  
"Quite," Kel replied. She and Neal talked for what seemed to be forever. Kel promised to show him some moves later if they caught up to each other.  
"So women can become knights now, Neal?"  
"Yeah, it's been that way for ten years. No one wants to be the first, either that or their parents won't let them."  
"I would never do that."  
"Be a knight?"  
"Not allow my children to be and do what they want to. If my daughter wanted to be a knight, I wouldn't stop her."  
"What if she wanted to be a thief?" Neal grinned.  
"I'd encourage her against it."  
"Thought you wouldn't do that to your kids."  
Kel laughed, "If you're always this annoying, Conal's going to beat you!"  
"He probably has some tolerance, he's your brother!"  
A few laughs later, there was a knock on the door, "Oh, that's Conal."  
Kel opened the door and Conal walked in. Neal stood.  
"Sir Conal, I, uh, have your papers here."  
Conal looked at Kel, then at his squire, "Thank you. That's all I will need, Neal."  
Neal nodded, waved to Kel, and ran off. Kel smiled and waved as well. When he was out of sight she turned to meet Conal's curious eyes.  
"How long was he here?"  
"Not long, Conal. We just talked."  
"Okay. Mithros! I'm becoming like our father."  
Kel laughed, "It's okay."  
Conal fixed a tidy meal for he and Kel from the food his mother sent. He and Kel ate as they talked about their day. As usual, Conal had plenty to say, while Kel didn't do much but listen. Conal expressed his apologies because he would not have much free time. The King was trying to form a treaty with Tusaine by marrying his daughter to a prince there.  
"That's okay, Conal. You know me, I like to look around myself."  
"Conal looked at his sister, "Sorry about this."  
"It's fine!"  
Conal grinned, "I can always ask my squire to show you around, you seem to have taken a liking to him."  
Kel blushed slightly, "He's nice to talk to."   
"The Yamani mask does not work with me, Kel." Conal yawned, "I best be off to bed. I have a long day tomorrow."  
"Goodnight, Conal."  
"Goodnight."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You know Neal," Roald began as they walked to study group, "You should already have poems and songs about this girl."  
Seaver laughed, "Yeah, what's wrong? She's not for you?"  
Neal shook his head, "No, just the opposite. She's really great, but she's not like other girls I've liked. She's different; she doesn't make me feel the way other girls do."  
"Is that good or bad?" Roald asked.  
"Good, very good." Neal replied.  
"Are you in love?"   
"Well, I don't feel how I normally do about her. Not like I do with random girls. Kel's special. I don't know what I feel, but it feels good."  
  
Read and Review Please! Love to alls! 


	3. The third day(aren't I original)

Hey, thanx AGAIN for all the reviews. Next chapter starts NOW!  
  
  
Kel awoke to the sound of Conal leaving. One the table she found a plate of eggs set out by Conal. As she ate, she found a folded note for her.  
  
Kel,  
I need you to do me a favor. Go to the palace and find Neal. He has something for me, and I won't have a chance to pick it up later. Thank you,  
Conal  
  
Kel decided to take a bath, and afterward she changed into a long violet dress. She brushed her hair, and set off to find Neal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The bell rang, telling Neal that it was time to report to the practice courts. Today Roald and Neal partnered up for staff combat. He was doing quite well, until something caught his eye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kel realized that she caught Neal's eye. She had been watching him for a while now. She waved and smiled. Neal waved also, only to be hit on the leg by Roald's staff. The blow caused him to fall over, and Kel to laugh. He jerked up and smiled nervously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kel waited for a while, not seeing Neal since he went into a side building. Then, she felt a sudden tap on her shoulder. Startled, Kel's Yamani training kicked in. She grabbed the arm and swung the the person over her back and onto the ground.  
"Kel! It's me!"   
"Oh, Neal. I didn't know it was you."  
Neal groaned as he attempted to stand up.  
"Don't scare me like that!" Kel yelled.  
"Trust me, I won't." Neal stretched out his back.  
Kel looked at Neal with a smile as he adjusted his arm, "A rather remarkable show you skills out there."  
Neal smirked, "It was a cheap blow,"  
"No, you were really good.  
Neal grinned, "Why, thank you."  
"The fall topped it all off though. It was perfect."  
Neal stood tall with fake pride, "I try."  
Kel looked at Neal, "Uh, Conal said he needed something from you?"  
Neal hit his head.  
"Bee?"  
"Mithros, Kel! I forgot to get the book! Come with me to the library!" before Kel could object, Neal grabbed her arm and led her with him.  
Kel walked beside Neal as they made their way to the library.   
"So, how old were you when you moved here?"  
"Moved? I don't live here, I'm visiting Conal."  
"Oh," Neal looked down, discouraged. He picked up a yellow daffodil, "May I?" Neal placed the flower gently in Kel's hair. Kel blushed slightly as his hand grazed her cheek. His hand seemed to remain there for a long time.  
"Uh, how long are you going to be here?" Neal asked taking his back back.  
"About two days, I think."  
Neal was quiet for a long time, thinking about his misfortune. "Are you going to take your betrothed to the ball?"  
"What?"  
Neal paused, "The King is throwing a ball in honor of the treaty with Tusaine. Didn't you know that?"  
Kel shook her head, "I am not betrothed."  
Neal sighed with relief.  
"When's the ball?"  
"The last night you're in town, I guess."  
Kel wondered who he was taking, "Maybe."  
Neal ran into the library, and came out with a thick book, "Here, this is want he wanted."  
Kel was knocked out of her daze, "Who?"  
"Conal." Neal handed the book to her.  
"I hope you go to the ball, it should be fun."  
"Will you be there?" Kel asked.  
"Most likely." Neal replied.  
"Then I'll go."  
"Great!" Neal looked into her hazel eyes, "Maybe you'd like to go with.." Neal suddenly felt a slap on his back.  
"Hey Neal!"  
Kel smiled and nervously looked away.  
"Who's the girl?"  
Neal looked at the tall red haired boy, "Uh, Cleon, this is Keladry."  
Cleon took her hand and kissed it, "My pleasure."  
"Are you two friends?"  
Cleon put an arm anound Neal, who was rolling his eyes, "Best of! And I hear a lot about you, Kel."  
"Really?"  
"Cleon!" Neal snapped quietly.  
"Don't worry, my lady. Our boy Neal has nothing but good things to say."  
Kel raised an eyebrow and smiled at Neal. Cleon looked at the two, noticing their annoyance, "Well, I hate to ruin this happy crowd, but I must depart. Nice meeting you, Kel."  
"Nice meeting you, too, Cleon." Cleon nodded and trotted off.  
"Well," Neal began, "Can I walk you home?"  
Kel looked up at Neal, "Of course, I would never pass up your company."  
Kel and Neal walked to Conal's house mostly in silence. Neal swayed his hand near Kel's, wanting to take her hand in his and hold it tightly, never to let go.   
"I'm going to miss you," Kel said breaking the silence.   
"Really?" Neal paused, "I'll miss you, too."  
"Will you write to me?"  
Neal laughed.  
"No?"  
"Of course I will, Kel. I fell so close to you, I don't think I could bear not talking to you anymore." Kel smiled at neal's response. They continued walking until they reached Conal's front door.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
Kel nodded, "Maybe tommorow, or at the ball." Before Neal turned away Kel kissed him on the cheek. She turned, and went into the house before either could say a word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Neal ate his supper, practically in a daze. If his friends were laughing at him, and they were, he wouldn't notice. He was too busy thinking about Kel.   
"Neal!"   
He looked up. Roald held up a very familiar piece of paper, and smiling the whole time, "Give that back, Roald. Now!"  
Roald read it again, in front of everyone, "Seems Keladry has received the honor of having a poem written about her."  
"Yes," Neal grabbed the poem out of the prince's hand, "and I plan to give it to her."  
"What!?" Cleon exclaimed, "You never give your poems to girls."  
Neal leaned his head on his hand, "True, but I want to give this to her. It just feels right."  
Roald looked at Neal in the eye to detect any lies, "Are you in love?"  
Neal thought about this for a while, "Yeah, Roald. And it's real this time."  
Later Roald and Seaver were talking, "So, is it real?"  
"He sounded serious, really serious," Roald paused to think, "I think so..."  
  
  



	4. A few suprises (oooh, an actuall title!)

Disclaimer: Wow! I actually need one! The poem belongs to me, it kinda stinks, but it works. Wanna use it? Just ask.  
  
  
Kel woke up to Conal sitting on her bed. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.  
"Morning Kel. I have a surprise for you."  
"Conal! Shouldn't you be working, or at a meeting?"  
Conal smiled, "Well, I'm going to take you into town to have a dress made for the ball tomorrow night. And then we can spend the whole day together, just as this trip was meant for."  
"Thatnk you Conal!" Kel said hugging him, "Today's going to be wonderful."  
Conal handed Kel a suitcase. She was confused, "There's more for you, Kel." She opened it to find all her clothes, undergarments, and other possessions. She also found a letter from her mother. "Open it Kel."  
"Dearest Kel," She read out loud, "Conal wrote to me telling me what a great time you were having, and to tell me he wanted you to live there. I think it's a good idea. You always wanted to live elsewhere, and Conal will care for you." Kel was smiling, "You may stay as long as you want. Plese write, and have fun. We love you."  
"So," Conal stood up, "How was that?"  
"That was great! I'll go get ready."  
Once Conal was out of the room, Kel jumped on her bed, "Oh I can't wait to tell Neal! Maybe...now...I can tell how he makes me feel. That I think I'm in love with him!"  
"Kel?" she popped up, "Are you okay? I heard a thud."  
"Uh, I 'm okay." Kel replied.  
"Alright," Conal left Kel to change. She and Conal walked downtown, and Kel found a small dress shop that looked promising. She found the perfect silk., navy blue and shiny.  
"Conal, this is perfect. It will look so good with the design I drew."  
Conal nodded and handed her a small pouch with a few coins in it, "Use what you need. I'm going to wait outside."  
Kel showed the design to the dressmaker, "Well, it needs a few adjustments, but I can certainly manage this by tomorrow night. Let's get you measured."  
The young woman was very nice, and Kel took a fast liking to her as well. They talked about many things.  
"By the way, Kel. My name is Lalassa." Kel nodded, "So, Kel. Who are you trying to impress?" Kell looked at Lalassa, shocked, "I can tell, my lady."  
" A young squire. We just...seem to have a connection."  
Lalassa put up her tools, "Well, looking at how this is going to turn out, you should impress him easily."  
Kel felt very confidant about herself walking out of the shop. She found Conal looking at a display of swords, and after they continued their day together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Neal scrambled to find a book that Conal asked for, "Fun, fun, fun!" he mumbled as he got up and started for Conal's.  
As he walked, Neal debated whether or not to give his poem to Kel. By the time he knocked on the door, he had decided to give it to her.  
"No one's home," he told himself. Luckily Conal left a key under a rock by the door. Neal opened the door and walked in. He left the book on the table. He went into the loft, where he assumed Kel was staying. On her pillow, he left the poem. Being careful not to forget to lock the door, Neal left.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kel came in the house ready to fall into bed. She gathered enough strength to climb the stairs to her room. She would have collapsed, but something on her pillow caught her attention. She unfolded the parchment to find a note written to her.  
  
Kel,  
I guess I couldn't wait till the ball to tell you how I feel. I wrote this for you,  
Since the first day we met,  
I knew it was true.  
I fell in love so fast,  
What could I do?  
I see you walk by,  
My heart starts to pound,  
Just one look into your eyes,   
And I can't even hear a sound.  
There are no words,  
To describe how I feel,  
Because I knew from the start,  
My love for you was real.  
  
So you see, Kel, I cannot only bear never talking to you anymore. I can't bear the fact that I may never see you again. I love you, and I won't let you leave.  
With deepest love,  
Neal  
  
Kel reread the letter, taking in all the details. She couldn't believe what she read. She fell onto her bed, "He...he loves me." She sighed, then popped back up, "And he doesn't know that I am staying here for good! I guess I'll have to tell him."  
Kel changed, and still thinking about Neal, drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
There are only two short parts left! I may combine them..I don't know. Review please!  



	5. The day of the ball

Hola everyone! This is the end of the series, so don't look for a sequel. BIG TWIST AT THE END! I am in the process of writing another romance ( God I'm pathetic, helpless romantic as I call myself ) so look out for that one. I won't blab any longer, on to the END!!!!   
  
Kel awoke, excited and looking forward to the day ahead of her. She rushed through her bath, changed quickly, and ran down for breakfast.   
"Conal, I have to pick up my dress for tonight. I'll be back later!"  
Conal looked up from the thick book he held to see Kel run out the door, "Okay," he went back to his book.  
Kel walked to the dress shop, determined to get to her destination and back in time to prepare for the ball. She entered the back door, catching Lalassa by surprise.  
"Oh! Kel, here for the dress, right?"  
Kel nodded as Lalassa brought her dress out.  
"I also added gloves, no charge."  
Kel thanked Lalassa. She was very grateful to find someone who would work this hard for her. She slipped into the fitting room to try on the dress. Kel was quite satisfied with what she saw.  
"Thank you, it's beautiful."  
"Well, you look beautiful in it. It's the lady that makes the dress, not the dress that makes the lady."  
Kel hugged Lalassa, smiled, and walked out the door. She walked back home, careful not to let the dress drag.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Neal stood in front of the mirror in Roald's room, checking every inch of his wardrobe.  
"Remind me why I'm letting you use MY mirror."  
"Because, highness, Seaver is using mine."  
"And why is that?"  
"I don't know! I figure he broke his with his looks!" Roald laughed, "Plus you're my friend, and I need help looking my best."  
Roald nodded, "Tunic's on backwards,"  
Neal looked at Roald, who motioned to the mirror. Neal grinned, fixing the tunic, "Guess I'm a bit nervous,"  
Roald folded his arm on his chest and nodded, "You said she got the poem, right?" Neal nodded, "Well, it's up to her now."  
"I just hopes she likes me."  
Seaver walked in, behind him was Cleon.  
"She's leaving tonight?" Cleon asked now joining the discussion.  
Neal sighed, "Yes. I should have known better than to think a poem would keep her here. A girl like that most likely gets stacks of those everyday."  
"Maybe she'll stay," Seaver tried.  
"I wish," Neal looked at his friends, "Everything okay?" The boys inspected Neal's wardrobe, and their own as well.  
"I wish we had a girl's point of view," Roald remarked.  
"Imagine! We'd be called on every little thing!" Seaver laughed.  
"I, personally, think Keladry is as much in love with you as you are with her," Roald said changing the subject, "The way you talk to each other proves it."  
"Yeah," Cleon started, "She kinda wanted me to go away the other day. Think she wanted you all to herself." Cleon told Neal.   
"AND, she kissed you," Roald added.  
"What?!"  
"You never told me that!" Cleon snapped.  
"Well, it was a kiss on the cheek, nothing more."  
"She said she'd miss you, too." Roald added.  
"Aww! How sweet."  
"Where was I when you filled Roald in on this?" Cleon asked, faking being hurt, "I only met the girl, gods forbid I should know anything else!"  
Neal smirked, "If it helps Neal," Cleon added, "I think you two are in love."  
"I hope so. I don't know what I'd do if she wasn't."  
"You'd fall for some other girl, like always."  
"I can't! This time I know it's real."  
"Real? Okay Neal, whatever you say."  
Roald looked Cleon in the eye, "Look, I doubted him too. But Neal's really in love. She's the one he wants, it's real this time. I can tell."  
Neal nodded.  
"Wow, she must be some girl." Cleon looked at Neal.  
"Yeah, she is."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Neal, Roald, Cleon, and their friends all sat at a long table in the ballroom. They watched as knights, nobles, dukes, and ladies walked in. Dinner was served, and neal still hadn't seen Kel.  
"Where is she?" Neal asked himself quietly.  
Suddenly he saw her. She walked in slowly next to Conal, her arm in his. She was beautiful. Her dress was stunning as well, a majestic (fancy adjective) navy blue color. It was a straight dress which flared slightly at the bottom. The small sleeves draped down from her shoulders. She wore a pair of simple navy blue gloves.  
Neal watched as she sat down. A few minutes went by, and Neal watched as she nodded along with every thing the men around her said.  
"She looks as bored as the first day I met her."  
Roald and Cleon looked in the direction Neal's eyes were.  
"She's looking for you, Neal," Cleon commented. Neal looked for Kel, but he couldn't find her. Then he saw her moving to the door. I won't let you leave, the statement rang in Neal's head as he got up and went quickly after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kel had to get out, she was bored out of her mind, "Excuse me," she said quietly. She caught a glimpse of Neal as she walked out. He had been talking to his friends, he didn't seemed at all interested in her.  
"Maybe this was all a bad idea." Kel told herself as she washed her hands under the warm water. She dried her hands off, "No, I love him, and for all I know he loves me. If he won't come up to me, I'll go to him." She looked in the mirror, and feeling very determined, she walked toward the door.  
Kel opened the door to a very familiar face. There stood Neal against the wall, smiling with the same twinkle in his emerald eyes as Kel had seen four days before.  
"I hoped to escort you back to the ball." Neal held his arm out to Kel, still smiling.   
Kel smiled, not believing what she had just heard. She took his arm, and together they entered the ballroom. Just as they walked in, the orchastra began to play a soft song. Neal led Kel to the dance floor. He held Kel close, and she relaxed in the security of his arms. She let her eyes close, and her head settle on his chest.  
"Did you get my letter?"  
Kel opened her eyes, "Yes, it was so beautiful. I loved it," She paused, "And I love you, Neal."  
Neal looked at her and sighed. It was a sigh of both relief and love, "I really want this to work, Kel. I love you, and I'll write to you every day of my life if that's what it takes."  
Kel looked into his eyes. There was no one in her world at the moment but them two. "I don't see the point."  
Neal was shocked, "Oh, okay." He looked down athis feet, feeling defeated.  
"No, I don't see the point of writing when you can just come over and talk to me," Neal looked at her with a more joyous shock, "But I do hope you will come every day, I'd miss you if you didn't."  
"Of course! Oh, Kel you're staying." Neal couldn't contain the flood of emotions that were going through him.  
"Neal, I love you so much," Kel sighed as she laid her head on his chest once more.  
"And I you, more that anyone could ever imagine," Neal looked at Kel and lifted her head. They both smiled at each other for a while. Neal leaned in slowly as Kel began to close her eyes......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kel's eyes flashed open, her head in a whirl. She looked around her room seeing everything the same way she had left it a few hours before. She stood up and touched her nightdress.  
"A dream. A very bizzare dream, yet it felt so......real."  
Real. That word rang in her head. In the dream Neal's love for her was real. A love she surely never have.  
"Too bad," Kel sat back in her bed and began to pull the covers over herself, "But it's always nice to dream." Kel began to lay down when there was a harsh knock on her door.  
Kel sighed in frusteration as she got up. She opened the door to find Neal looking at her.  
"Neal you fool! What are you doing here? You know I'll get in trouble if you're seen here wit.." Her speech was cut off by Neal's hand over her mouth. Kel removed his hand as she let him in.  
Kel let her arms hang by her side, "Don't just stand there, what was so important that you had to come in here?"  
With that question Neal pulled her close and kissed her. They broke their kiss. Kel was lucky that Neal held her so tightly, or she may have fallen. She tried to speak, but Neal's hand caught her mouth once again.  
"I've been so wrong. I've tried to ignore the beautiful woman you've become. I had feelings, I know they were there, but I deluded myself into thinking I loved other girls. But I love you, Kel."  
Neal kissed her again, this time putting all the emotions and passion locked up inside him into the kiss.  
Kel smiled afterward, "What made you realize this?"  
Neal chuckled, "You won't belive this, but I had the oddest dream."  
Kel laughed, "You know, I do believe you."  
Neal smiled and leaned in for yet another kiss. Just before their lips met he whispered, "I just hope all my dreams end as perfectly as this."  
  
  
Okay, I didn't steal the dream idea from Kel(author on FF.net). I had written this a while back, so no flames for thinking I stole the idea! Did you like???  
  



End file.
